


Don't hold your breath

by gayprincessxoxo



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eric isnt an ass, Everyone is a little OC, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, No war, Not Epilogue Compliant, Violence, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprincessxoxo/pseuds/gayprincessxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy never felt comfortable in her red Amity attire. Sure she looked the part but she never was happy. So she choose Dauntless and became Ares, a sarcastic force to be reckon with. And somehow she made it her personal mission to get under the skin of an instructor, Eric. </p><p> Follow along as Ares and her friends take over the Dauntless compound and the heart of the not so scary instructor. But while the fun is had, trouble is coming and soon their relationships will be put to the ultimate test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to clear up a couple of things. I don't own Divergent, I just own Ares. Also I took the world and flipped it a bit. There wasn't a war just a skirmish that ended with Jeanine dead. Therefore there was no Insurgent and no major deaths. There is also a bit of a time warp everyone is a touch older. The Choosing happens at 18 not 16 putting all of Tris' year at 19 and Four and Eric at 21. Ares/Daisy is 18. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I know that I've been gone for a while...its been a long year. This story will be finished but I don't like the way it reads as it is. So I have cleaned up some of it and am going to repost.

So I know I've been gone a SUPER long time but I'm back..kinda. 

As you probably noticed most of the fic is gone!! Don't worry I still have it! I just didn't like the way it was written. I had quite a year and I feel like I didn't deal with some things as I should have/gave the relationship too much to fast. So I decided to re write giant chunks and repost! Don't fear though, there is "new" clean chappies in 1-6 for you to try! I'll try to get another chunk up in a few days! Review and let m know what we all think!

Love Kris!


	2. My Flower

Growing up I knew I was different. There was something about the peacefulness of my faction that just….rubbed me the wrong way. Don’t get me wrong I love the openness of the fields, the stillness of the orchard at dawn, and the crystal clear blue sky kissing the horizon as far as the eye can see but the peacefulness bugs me. Makes me feel like I’m missing something. 

Something important. 

Mom told me it was “just a phase” when I was twelve and I had brought it up. She said that I was just “restless”. She promised I would “settle down” once I found a routine that suited me. She would then smile and pull on my single long,black braid signaling the end of the conversation. I always noticed how her smile never truly reached her eyes. I never really understood why at that age. 

Despite my restless spirit I was quite good at finding the ripest fruit or vegetables. As a kid I was tall but super tiny and could reach the best crops that were highest in the trees. At nine I was scaling the limbs to get at the ripest apple or oranges. By thirteen I had grown braver, more sure of myself and started to venture to the highest limbs. I loved the feeling of weightlessness I’d get up there. Knowing at any moment the branch could break and I could fall but having the courage and faith to stay put was exhilarating. I loved to look down and see how are away I was from the ground and imagine I was flying. 

While I enjoyed the false sense of freedom my responsibilities gave me, I loved the actual freedom my parents’ jobs provided. My parents were some of the top growers in Amity and worked closely with the Erudite. Ever since my brother and I were small our parents brought us along on their trips. At first it was because we were too young to stay back and there was no one available to watch us but then as we grew older it became apparent that we were too rambunctious to be left unsupervised in Amity. Lest we cause a major scene and be given Peace Serum.(That had happened more than once with hilariously disastrous results.) 

To help keep us occupied during our journeys and inevitable stay my father created a game of sorts. He called it Spot the Factions. He would give us each a different faction to look for. Blue for Erudite, White for Candor, and Grey for Abnegation. Extra points were given to anyone who spotted the Black of the Dauntless. Many journeys to the heart of the city were spent with our eyes peeled looking for our assigned factions and the Dauntless, giggling the whole time. I remember seeking out the black clad members even after my father had called the game. I remember thinking, wishing I was dressed in black doing whatever a Dauntless did. I think that was when I became obsessed with them. It just got worse from there.

 

 

The year I was fourteen, I was still restless and still Dauntless obsessed. 

 

At fifteen, it was the beginning of the end. I was still restless and had grown too big to climb the slender twigs of the trees, leaving me grounded and full weighed down. I was also being pursued by the boys in my faction. I was brought the ripest fruit at dawn, showered with the sweetest smelling flowers at lunch, and serenaded late into the night. I remember being embarrassed and miserable. One of my only comforts was that I had scored some black clothes. It never ceased to amaze me how stupid men think women are. Especially Amity women. All I had to was pretend that I wasn’t interested in the faction itself but just liked the clothes and the idiots provided me with them. A few well placed giggles, kisses on the cheek, and the vague promise of more had them talking like I wasn’t even around. Through those two I learned as much as I could about the initiation. I realized that even though I was strong from the years of swinging through trees, I wasn’t strong enough to survive. So every morning I would sneak out and run through the trees. Forcing myself to go farther and move faster each time. The feeling of freedom returned and my attitude improve with every improvement I made physically. I still couldn’t wait to leave. 

Sixteen was awful. I was ready to transfer but thanks to one of Erudite’s crazy leaders the government had to be reevaluated. There were a lot of changes that came that year and one of them was the moving of choosing ceremony age to eighteen. Trapping me in Amity for another two years. I took out my frustration out on the trees deep in the orchards. I was in a bind because most “happy” Amity people were married by the time their eighteenth birthdays rolled around. I was really good at being sneaky but I knew that if I didn’t have someone hanging off my arm like a lovesick fool, the entire community would know something was up. So I eventually started to let the boys who were still courting me take me out. I became visible, showing up to every function with a boy on my arm and fresh flowers in my hair. 

That’s when I met Jason. He was funny, smart, and if I was a good Amity girl I would have fallen in love with him but I’m so glad I didn’t. See, I started to hint that maybe Amity wasn’t for me and he lost it. Gone was the warm man that I knew before was a monster. He scared off the rest of the my “suitors” monopolizing my time, following me around. One day he caught me training and beat the shit out of me before telling me that he would go to the faction leaders unless I married him. Scared, I reluctantly agreed. He backed off, not wanting to give anyone a reason to question anything. And we established a routine. I hated him for it. Soon my life became no more than wake up, sneaky off to train, be visible,be beaten or forced to have sex, clean myself up, train, then sleep. The routine was sickening but it kept me sane, kept me focused. I was good at being sneaky for almost a full year until one night I slipped up. 

That night my mom had caught me washing the blood off my knuckles after a particularly bad day. Jason had gone to my father and asked for my hand. My father, absolutely elated, agreed and the wedding date was set for three days before the Choosing Ceremony. If I was married by then, my choice null and void trapping me in Amity forever. I knew it. Jason knew it. And there wasn’t anything I could do. That night I trained extra viciously, berating myself for falling into this trap and cursing the stars for the unfairness of it all. When my mother caught me trying to scrub the blood off my skin, I remember her looking at me with a mix of pride,fear, and anger. 

“Those aren’t from you. Those are made by someone else.” She pointed to the giant purple bruises covering my ribs. “Jason did that to you didn’t he?”

I nodded, too tired and defeated to lie any longer. She went silent with rage before handing me some antiseptic and bandages. “Clean up and don’t let your father see them.” She had told me with a tight smile. The next day there was tape sitting on my bed and a written withdrawal of Jason’s proposal. I knew exactly where it had come from, I knew my mother had figured me out. 

 

Soon my mother became my confidant and trainer. I found out she had been good friends with some Dauntless kids when she was young and that she almost transferred to Dauntless as well. She convinced my father that adding wedding pressure to the pressure of the Ceremony wasn’t the best decision and that she wasn’t happy with the match. When I asked why she did that gave me a sad smile and said “every girl should have the right to choose.” I begged her to tell me what she meant but she never did and after a while I figured it was a mystery I’d never learn the answer too. I let it go. 

“Get dressed.” She hissed quietly at me. I groaned knowing by her tone I was going to be running for my life this morning. With a heavy sigh I slipped on some black clothes and slide out the door behind her. I jog after her as she noiselessly glides deep into the trees. Once we are as far as we can get she swings up high into the trees. 

“Come on Daisy.” She hisses from above me. I climb into space I haven’t occupied since I was a kid and sit beside her. In the faint morning glow my mother looks beautiful, looking more twenty then thirty four. It would be easy to mistake her as my sister with her long dark hair tumbling down her back and the golden pre-dawn light making her skin glow warmly. In her lap is a black rectangle. She smooths her hands over it. “These were your Aunt Lilly’s.” She says quietly. I stay silent, confused because I was never told about my family outside my parents and dead grandparents. 

“Well actually her name was Andromeda. She was Dauntless.” 

My mom has a far away look in her eyes. “She was a lot like you Daisy. Smart, too smart. And so beautiful. But she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. You two would have been a menace to the city…” Her voice cracks.

“What happened to her?” I ask, already dreading the answer. “ She was killed.” She whispers and looks out into the lightening horizon. I place a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sor-”

“Daisy, I need you to promise me you’ll be careful. I lost my sister but I will not lose my daughter.” The intensity in her voice stops me cold. It's the same intensity Jason would use, only her’s was warm and meant me no harm. 

I square my shoulders and lift my chin. “I promise.” 

She pets the black box one last time before placing it in my lap. “My sister was always good with knives.” I can feel her sadness but also her her pride. I unsheathe six silver knives. Every single one has a black flames branded into the silver handles along with a cursive “AS”. My aunt’s name. Andromeda Sloane. 

I search my mother’s face. She smiles. “Your aunt would be proud.” She then shakes her head like she’s trying to banish her sister’s ghost and jumps to the ground. 

“Use them well and use them wise. Be brave my Daisy.” 

I look at the knives that once belonged to my aunt. My mother had broken every law when she helped me and she went even further to give me illegal family heirlooms. I sheath the knives and slide it into the hollow of the tree. I’ll start practicing tomorrow. 

One year later….

I line up with the rest of my faction outside the test doors. There is a clack of metal on metal and the excited screams of black clothed, tattooed, daredevils echo across the stillness as they jump from the moving train. They all laugh as they push and pull each other, clambering for their door. I see girls with long colored hair, and boys with piercings in spots I never thought to pierce. They are all adorned in black. A Dauntless boy catches me staring and raises his studded eyebrow. I hold his gaze and raise my brow in return. His face morphs into an amuse grin and shots me the bird before taking off with his friends. I snort in amusement and roll my eyes at the blatant rudeness I look forward to joining. One more day then I can be as loud, rude, and daring as I want. I could be Dauntless. 

I take the test. I’m Divergent. I’m not surprised. After being told about my aunt , my mother told me about Divergence. She reminded me that it was my aunt’s inability to stay quiet that got her killed, told me that I would die too if I was just as foolish. So when I’m told to keep quiet and promptly shoved out the back door of the testing room I have to keep from rolling my eyes. I tested with an aptitude for Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. Explains why I did well in school and why I had trouble making friends in Amity. I follow the rest of the red-yellow clad surge back to Amity, my head in the clouds. I tested positive for Dauntless. I can finally choose Dauntless. 

 

Upon reaching Amity I detour and head off into the orchards. Its the beginning of apple season and some of the fruit is ripe enough to be eaten. I find my favorite tree, towards the back of the orchard and promptly swing up into the branches. My mother already waits for me. 

“Dauntless?” She asks quietly, handing me an apple. I nod.

“And Candor and Erudite.” I tell her honestly as I bite into the ripe, sun-warmed fruit. I see her stiffen and slowly turn my face toward her. There are tears pooling in her eyes. “Divergent.” She whispers. She already knows the answer. 

“ I knew it and you knew it. I just hoped I was wrong.” She huffs with heavy sigh and runs a hand over her face.

“ You must be very careful Daisy. Divergents aren’t hunted but they aren’t loved either. ” She tells me. “No matter where you go or what you choose I’ll always be proud of you,my flower.” 

There are no more words to be said. She knows, she always knows. 

The day of the Choosing Ceremony dawns clear and bright. I’m almost too nervous to eat. I watch as my brother shovels in mom’s special banana pancakes. He has nothing to worry about, he still has a whole year before he has to test and choose. He’s pure Amity, through and through. I smile at him when he catches me staring. It’ll be a blessing knowing he’ll still be around for my parents when I can’t be. 

Before too long the dishes are cleared and it's time to leave for the Hub. I feel my nerves spike. I return to my room one last time and mentally say goodbye. There is a knock on my door. My father enters and smiles sadly, looks like he has an idea what’s coming. 

“My flower.” He pulls me into a tight hug. I inhale his scent and revel in the strength of his embrace, feeling safe just like I did when I was little. He pulls away and lifts his right hand. In his hand is a necklace. The chain is thin and made of gold, like the color of sunshine. The pendant flat and smooth. A perfect daisy caught in amber. 

“Remember where you came from, my flower.” He kisses my head softly and places the necklace around my neck. 

When the blood from my palm sizzles over the Dauntless coals, my new faction cheers. I’m their first transfer for the year. As I walk toward the black sea of my new faction, I spot my family. My parents’ faces are tear stained but they have pride in their eyes. In the far corner is Jason looking like someone stole his favorite toy. Feeling incredibly brave, I arch my eyebrow and blow him a kiss. Then I flip him the bird. My new faction laughs as they embrace into my new family. 

It was the right choice and it's all gonna be alright because I am Dauntless.


	3. Ares, First Jumper

Tris (Six)

I groan look at the clock. 11:59am! Shit! The initiates will be here in 30 mins. Curse Zeke and Uriah for throwing that party last night and curse us for going. I hop out of the bed and accidentally, on purpose, take all the blankets with me. Tobias rolls over with a shout and a thud. I try to hold my laughter as he is sprawled out naked on the floor. 

“Good morning to you too.” He grumbles as I kiss his forehead and I shimmy into my black jeans. “How did you and Christina get the Dauntless-born while I’m stuck with ERIC?” I mumble. 

Tobias shrugs and begins to dress himself too. I’m momentarily distracted from my mumblings as I watch his back muscles and tattoo ripple as he moves. 

“ Keep staring like that and we’ll be later than we already are. And I know Christina won’t actually kill me, Eric not so much.” He states with his back to me, finished getting dressed. I wonder how he always knows I’m staring. 

“I guess it's my Six sense.” He deadpans. I stare at him a full minute before I smack his chest and leave the apartment. Six sense, honestly.

“ Look who finally decided to show up!” Christina declares as we sit down. “Yes Four and Six, the happy couple.” Eric bites out, rolling his bleary eyes. Eric has been a lot nicer to...everyone ever since we nipped Jeanine’s plans in the bud. He’s a dick and a major asshole but he’s tolerable when he’s NOT trying to kill you. 

I roll my eyes at Eric’s morning hungover grouch. “ I see we are trying to eradicate the hangover.” I nod to the five empty coffee cups in front of him. He shrugs, limply. “ I have to deal with the sun in fifteen minutes, leave me be.” 

“I’d offer to replace you but we all know how much you love to whip out the scary voodoo master shit on the roof with the inmates. Don’t even try lie.” I say offhandedly. Christina snorts and Tobias chokes on the eggs he was shoveling in. 

Eric lifts his eyebrow and repeats “Scary voodoo master?” in a deadpan. I shrug as the table cracks up. “More or less” I tell him and return to my pancakes. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smiling into his coffee. Good, maybe he’ll be less of an asshat later. 

I’m waiting at the bottom for my first jumper with Four. I hate calling him that but with the new initiates on their way down,literally, he has to slide on the cold mask. I move out of his embrace when I hear the telltale whoosh of someone falling through the hole. I push the edge of the net down and the girl rolls out like a natural. If she wasn’t clad in blinding red, I would have thought she was one of Four’s Dauntless-borns. 

“You got a name first jumper?” I ask bored. She looks at me and I can see her debating. “You can change it, pick whatever but once you pick it sticks.” She takes a deep breath and gathers herself to full height, towering over me, a look of determination across her face . “Ares Andromeda.”

“Right.” I eye up the red clad girl. She meets my gaze and arches an eyebrow. Lovely. “First jumper Ares, Amity.” I tell the group at large. I see Four’s eyebrows raise slightly. I look at him questioningly. He shakes his head. I’ll have to ask him later.

 

Daisy/Ares

The second jumper, a Candor girl named Talia, slides up to me. She’s short. Like shorter than the instructor next to net but she’s quick with the jokes and the sarcasm so we whisper to each other while the rest of the group falls, flails, and lands screaming into the net. When a very muscular, drop dead gorgeous man steps into the room Talia sighs and whispers loudly “He’s gorgeous.”

The entire room goes silent. So does Eric, the man who was previously speaking. He rounds on Talia and steps into her space. “Care to repeat that to my face Candor?” He says with a sneer. 

I see Talia pale under the man’s huge height difference and intensity. I remember being scared in the presence of a man larger than me and my blood starts to boil. I hate men who prey on smaller women because they perceive them weak. Before I can really think anything through I mimic his tone and say “Actually we were discussing Him not you.” I point to the man over his shoulder.

“So shouldn’t she be repeating that to HIS face not yours?” 

If the room could get any quieter it would have. I see the other instructors eyebrows raise as Eric rounds on me, eyes narrowed. He looks me up and down. I arch my eyebrow and meet his stare full on. I refuse to be cowed by a bully. 

“What’s your name Amity?” I ignore him, shifting my gaze to look over his shoulder at the wall. He leans further into my space, right against my ear and growls “I asked you a question initiate. What is your name?”

His breath crawls down my skin, like a phantom touch from another time and another man. It takes all my effort not to show my disgust on my face. “Ares.” I ground out.

He narrows his eyes further. “Let this be a lesson to everyone who thinks this is a game-”

“Actually, I don’t think it's a game Sir. I just think you should pick on someone your own size.” I reply curtly. I can see his jaw clench even tighter and his hands curl into fists. I lean into the balls of my feet on instinct, prepared to move if one of his fists moves the slightest bit. 

“One week of community service in the kitchen, maybe washing dishes will teach you respect.” He growls out. Then he turns and stalks away. 

I resist the urge to ask if he would be joining me as he could use the lesson to, remembering my mother’s warnings. I just nod demurely and move follow our instructors as they guide us out of the cavern. We get a quick tour and I see where my aunt called home for the first time. Eventually we are dropped off at the dorm. Talia and I grab bunks close to each other in a corner. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Talia whispers fiercely. I shrug. “He’s an asshole.” 

Before she can speak again,our instructor Six walks in and announces “ I need Ares to come with me immediately.” 

Talia hugs me and I follow her out the door. She rounds the corner ahead of me and when I do I’m pushed up against the wall. Shit. Should have seen this one coming. For someone little as she is, no actually its always the fucking little ones you gotta look out for. She applies slight pressure to my neck and growls “ Do you realize that you just made all of our lives INCREDIBLY more difficult?” 

I arch my eyebrow, hoping she’ll explain further “Eric.” She growls adding a bit more pressure. Oh, the asshole from early has a name. Lovely. 

“Well that wasn’t the plan but he started with Talia. Only cowards pick on people smaller than them. I can’t stand cowards.” I tell her calmly, looking her dead in the eyes.

She sighs and lets me go. I take a deep breath. 

“Sorry.” She offers. I shrug, I seem to be doing that a lot today. 

“Come on I’ll take you the kitchens.” I nod. We continue on in silence. When we arrive she knocks three times and hands me over to a beautiful woman with bright pink hair, numerous tattoos, and a baby on her chest. “This one's for you Melissa.” Six shoves me through the door. Just as she is about to leave, I tap her on the arm and tell her quietly, “ I don’t like Four, just so you know.

She nods and turns to head out. She hesitates and turns around. “Some advice. There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. You may want to learn the difference.” Then she shuts the door. 

Yeah, I know.


	4. Dauntless not Amity

Two days flew by. Everyone is a little bloodier, a little more sore, and a hell of a lot more bruised than when we first jumped on that train. We learned how to fight hand to hand, shoot a gun and today we are working with knives. 

“Listen up initiates.” Six’s voice echos in the cavernous training room. “ Today we are working with knives. Eric is going to show you how wield them properly.” I watch as Eric scowls at Six and her send him a smug look in response. There is definitely a story there. 

We watch Eric demonstrate twice before he turns us loose with an unimpressed glare. I pick up six blades from the cart and hold one up so I can see it more closely. Yup, it's the exact same blades as my aunt’s. The same ones I have been using for the past year. I flip it in the air and weigh it in my palms, familiarizing myself with them. I turn and position myself facing the target. Between one breath and another I’ve focused, aimed, and threw the blade. It sticks dead center right where the heart would be. 

“ Not even close Amity.”

I stiffen slightly. That voice. It slides against my skin like an unwanted caress. I allow myself an internal shudder and then ignore him. I line up my aim and sink another into the throat of the dummy.   
“Are you even listening Amity?” He asks coldly. I’m fed up with him breathing down my neck. 

“Dauntless.” I tell him without looking over my shoulder. 

“ Excuse me?” He hisses loud enough for several people to hear. I can see people paying more attention to us than the exercise. Taking a deep breath I spin to face him and for the second time in less than a day I’m face to face with this man. He’s a lot more menacing when he’s in your space. And though I’m 5’9 and no china doll, I feel small compared to him. I take another breath and squeeze the blades, wishing they were my aunt’s. 

“If you are going to address me it's Dauntless, not Amity.” I reply calmly, like he’s an idiot. I watch his face turn more sinister and the storm of intent gather darker in his eyes.

“I’d prefer to call you factionless but I’ll have to wait won’t I?” He snarls. Something inside me snaps. I’m sick of men telling me that I’m worthless and threatening me with becoming factionless. In that second I vowed to spend the rest of my time in Dauntless making this asshole’s life miserable. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” I tell him flippantly. I can see Talia staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I also catch Six trying to not laugh, and failing miserably, behind Eric’s back. Everyone else is a mixture of terror and shock, or so I assume since my eyes haven’t left Eric’s. I raise my eyebrow at his lack of response. 

Speechless? Good, stay that way. 

“Everyone stop.” He roars. No one was still throwing the blades, but he felt the need to formally invite everyone to the show. “ This transfer seems to have a smart mouth. Maybe she’s in the wrong faction. Let's see if the Candors will take her once she becomes factionless.” He tells this to the room at large while he steps directly into my face. 

“Miss and You. Are. Done.” He snarls into my ear. 

I don’t move as he pulls away. My eyes never leave his face. I feel the four blades in my right hand and the one in my left. Without turning around I throw all of my blades, one by one over my right shoulder. I hear the thud, thud ,thud of blades sticking into wood. 

“Like I said, don’t hold your breath.” 

I walk out of the training room just as Six dismisses the rest of the group. All I can see as I round the corner is Eric staring at the perfect line of blades embed crotch to forehead on the dummy. 

Good. Maybe he’ll back off.

 

Tris

It seems as if Ares has taken a death wish. I’ve even seen Tobias pale, subtlety, under Eric’s intensity and we are “friends” with the guy. But this girl, she seems to WANT him to make her life miserable. 

I threw Eric under bus for the demonstrations. Just because we are friends now doesn't mean I don't owe him for all the shit he put me through. Mostly he gets it in loving taunts, teasing, and shitty demonstrations.

“You’re an ass.” He whispers at me as I make my way past him. I smile innocently at him, it's the quickest way to piss off any Dauntless. Act like you have no idea what they mean. Works everytime. 

“Rot in hell.” He snarls. “I’m here with you aren’t I?” I snicker quietly as he stalks over to the target space and demonstrates to the initiates how to throw. 

He does a nice job not as good as Four but still solid. As he demonstrates, I scan the room. All eyes are on Eric, following his every move with a hint of fear and trepidation. Well all except for Ares. She has her eyes locked on the silver blade, in her eyes is a look of...longing?!?!? 

Eric finishes demonstrating,before I can really see what that look was, and turns the new recruits loose on the knives. I watch worriedly as Ares picks up six blades and looks at one. I see her smile slightly, looking almost relieved. She turns around and in the blink of an eye there is a silver blade sticking in the heart, or would be, of her target. 

I turn and look at Eric but he’s got his eyes on the girl. I see him smile slightly. It's sinister and reminds me of my own initiation. 

“Eric.” I say warningly, but he brushes me off and I’m forced to watch as he strides toward her and says something. It obviously goes south because I see her stiffen as she replies. Eric’s face takes on a colder facade and I decide to move closer in case a sane mind needs to react quicker that these two idiots. 

“I’d prefer to call you factionless but I’ll have to wait won’t I?” Eric snarls. Well this isn’t going to be good.

“Don’t hold your breath.” She tells him. 

She’s flippant and I know Eric hates that more than anything else. But I have to give it to this girl, when she commits she COMMITS. I watch as Eric face goes from infuriated, stunned, and back to even more infuriated. I don’t know if I should laugh or prepare for something as brutal as the knife situation from my year. When he tells her to throw,I’m almost certain he went with brutality and blood. I’m about to step in and stop this madness when her face lights up infinitesimally. I see her left hand roll the blade in her palm and her right hand twitch slightly. 

Before I can stop her she is throwing them, but not at Eric. No she is throwing the blades one by one over her shoulder, without looking. As fast as it starts, it stops. She doesn’t even look at the board. She simply leans into his space and reminds him “not to hold his breath” before storming out of the room. 

I rush to dismiss everyone and the room clears out like lightning. Only then do I look at Eric, he’s still staring at the board. I follow his gaze. In a perfect line is a five blades, still quivering from impact. I follow the line and see her last blade is embedded deeply in the crotch. For the second time that day I’m treated to Eric’s stunned expression. Even though my heart is racing I start to giggle. Once I started I couldn’t stop. That’s how Four finds us five minutes later: me,on the floor, laughing with tears streaming down my face and Eric staring at the board still stunned. 

“Do I want to know?” He asks as he picks me up and grabs Eric by the arm. “You had to be there.” I tell him with a kiss on the cheek. I don’t miss the grateful look Eric shots me behind Four’s back. 

Way this keep up I’ll have entertainment for the rest of the month...maybe longer.


	5. Transmorgify!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dauntless!!! Welcome back to this wonderful trainwreck of a story!! If you just joined us I'd like to welcome you to the insanity that is my mind! 
> 
> Amyway I thought that some images might help make the transformations a little bit easier! I would add pictures but I'm not techy enough for that! Felicity Smoak I am not:/ But I can leave the urls and you guys can magic it on your own!
> 
> Ares' hair: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c9/66/5f/c9665f7851d2e237b9fee8c433b8416b.jpg
> 
> Talia's hair: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/aa/18/bc/aa18bc2ceee59fb90d5243194cc65d89.jpg
> 
> Thought these might help with the visuals!!!! Alright guys! Back to training for me!! Be Brave and I'll see y'all next update

Ares

“Can’t believe you walked out like that.” Talia says as we sit down at a table with some older Dauntless members. Our little corner is quiet as we get food and think about training. 

“Forget that asshole.” Talia says decisively after a few minutes of quiet. “What I wanna know is how the fuck you did that with the knives?” I consider telling her when I noticed some Dauntless guys are attempting to listen. Talia gets really quiet and I motion for her to lean in close and let out the largest burp in the history of burps. 

 

“EWWWW!” Talia screeches, waving away the cloud of gas with peals of laughter.Down the table the Dauntless guys start laughing and clapping. I stand up and take a slight bow. The entire tables loses it again. When we all composed ourselves several of the guys introduce themselves. There was Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Nick. Talia and I make our introductions and excuse ourselves. I had decided it was high time that we started to look like Dauntless. 

 

We had plenty of stops to make but the first was the hair salon. I found out my stylist was named Monica. I explained to her that had fallen in love with idea of half and half. I watch as she taps her nail to her lips. Her eyes light up and then she flying around the shop collecting different items. As Monica finishes gathering up supplies, I watch as Talia has her short black hair being braided into tiny tight rows. There is a pile of green hair sitting on the counter in front of her. My view is blocked by Monica as she steps up behind me. She takes out my hair and the waist long mess tumbles down. She grins. 

“Its showtime.” She says draping a cape around me and turning me around. “No peeking.” She supplies. I settle in to be transformed. Goodbye Amity,Hello Dauntless.

Two hours later, we are finally allowed to look in the mirror. I had watched Talia’s transformation with awe. All her hair was braided and then the pile of hair was sewn into them. I watched as her hair was covered with this beautiful hair. It started this dark green and just faded to a mint-almost white color. I was in love with her hair. The green brought out the brown in her eyes and made her pale skin pop.  
I look in the mirror and fall in love. Because my parents had friends in Erudite I was able to find out about myself. My family comes from a race called “ Islanders”. We have skin forever kissed by the sun and big curly hair. Yet when I look into the mirror I don’t see an Amity girl. No,the girl looking back has long hair and power. I noticed my bangs are fashioned out of black hair and swept over the white. I see Monica wink from the mirror. 

“What do we think?” Monica asks kindly. Talia and I look at each other and grin. 

After paying, Monica sent is across the corridor to the shop that she promised would have “all we need”. I push open the door and the bell rings. A girl with black hair and a killer sense of style steps out. “Ahhh you must be the initiates Monica told me about. Sick hair.” She tells us.

“I’m Christina.” She offers. Oh right Christina. As in Dauntless-born instructor Christina. I swallow a little nervous. “ Relax girls.” She tells us. “Here I’m just fashion extraordinaire and it looks like you ladies need a little help.” 

For the next hour Christina shoves us into shirts, skirts, pants, and dresses. She insists we get anything we like, on account for originality in the hair department. By the time we are done I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime and some training clothes. (Contrary to popular belief, not all Dauntless train in jeans. Denim and sweat, ew. Hence why I stocked piled on black leggings) I was in the shoe area when a pair caught my eye. Knee-high, black with slightly raised silver spikes on the knees.

“If they fit, take them. I can’t get rid of them.” Christina says placing a hand on my shoulder. I lift them off the wall and slide out of my dauntless issued boots. I hold my breath as I slide them on, zip and lace them up. They fit, perfectly. Christina cracks a smile and insists I take them. 

In the end we leave all our bags with Christina as Talia and I are going to the tattoo parlor next. She had put her foot down when we tried to leave in out intaton get ups. She shoved us in outfits, which is how I ended up in a black-lace corset and leather pants along with the new boots. Talia ended up in an all black, deep v “romper”, leather jacket, and deep purple boots. She also applied makeup. Dark eyes and bright red lips for me and lighter eyes and shimmery gold lips for Talia. 

“There now tell me you aren't Dauntless” Christina says as we admire her handiwork. I hug her and stiffen until she hugs me back. “Remember, I’m scary.” She calls out to us as we leave the shop. We laugh because Christina? Scary?

 

The parlor was warm, loud and smelled like cleaning products. There was music thumping over the conversations in the room. The lyrics getting lost in the cacophony of the tattoo gun buzzing. This is music to my ears and soul. This is what I chose. Now to be chosen. 

I lose Talia as she goes to look at tattoos. My mind was been made since I woke up this morning. I walk up to the counter and come face to face with Six.  
“Uh Hello.” I saw awkwardly. She narrows her eyes and lights up when she realizes who it is.  
“Ares. You look...amazing. I see Christina got to you and your friend.” She points over to where a green headed body is laying on a table face down. I snort and tell Six what I would like. 

She leads me back and prepares the stuff. I watch as she puts a long needle in the gun. Its not that I hate needles, but I never liked them either. Six is surprisingly gentle and soon I feel myself beginning to drift off in a hazy fog. 

“Do you do Four?” I ask when she is somewhere near my elbow. I feel the gun stop and she stands up with a frown on her face. I frown also and repeat what I said in my head. OOPS! 

“I meant did you do Four’s tattoos? You’re very good.” I clarify. Upon clarification she smiles and returns to my arm. Its quiet for a bit and I’m understanding I’m not gonna get an answer when she speaks up. “I’ve done a few. Yes. But most of them were done long before I got here.” 

I nod my understanding. The silence reigns, but its comfortable. I let the haze take me as Six continues to work on my art. 

 

I come to to Six wrapping my arm in gauze. She rattles off care instructions and then proceeds to prepare for my piercings. A nose and tongue ring later, I’m standing in a full length mirror. Talia right beside me. We plan on pulling off the gauze at the same time, together. 

“Ready?” She asks, breathless. I nod. “On three. One...two...three!”

We both remove the gauze and stare. On her bicep is a skeletal woman with long red hair and black roses. She’s adorned in black holding a smoking pistol. But on her black top is the unbalanced Candor scales in white. Its eerie. Its beautiful and it fits her. I tear my eyes from her ink to look at mine. From shoulder to wrist is the illusion that my skin has ripped away and underneath is the burning Dauntless flame. Emerging from the flame is the part of the Dauntless motto: ordinary acts of bravery. 

“Beautiful.” Talia tells me. “Yours too.” I link arms with her as we walk out, waving goodbye to Six. We are headed in the direction of Christina’s shop when Talia stops dead in her tracks. “We are gonna regret all of this tomorrow aren’t we?” I look at my arm and sigh. “Oops” I tell her. 

I swing my left arm around her shoulder and drag her to Christina’s.

She was right. The bitch.


	6. Its Ares, asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Woohoo! Hope all you Dauntless guys and gals are behavin accordingly!!! Again I'm adding a url because I'm awful at description!!! 
> 
> Ares' Dermals: http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2014-06/9/11/enhanced/webdr06/enhanced-29846-1402327136-32.png
> 
> Enjoy, Comment...you know all that jazz!! Back to the mats, I'll see y'all next update. Be Brave

Ares

Getting tattooed the night before fighting sucked but we survived and Talia and I are ranked fourth and third respectively. Our group has expanded as well. There is Matt and Chris. Twins from Erudite. As well as Blaise, a flame haired girl from Abnegation. We even managed to make friends with some of the older Dauntless, including Six and Christina. Although if asked they are “just our instructors”. 

Yesterday the final fights were fought, rankings had gone up, and we know have the today off. 

“I want a tattoo.” Matt announces at breakfast. “Where?” I look him up and down, he’s covered as it is. He points to his entire left forearm. 

“I’m down.” I tell him. Soon the rest of the table is agreeing to go. 

We are leaving the mess hall like hyenas, laughing loudly and without a care for once. I had just thrown my head back to laugh when I ran into a muscular, black clothed chest. “Im sorr-” 

“Watch where you are going.” I take a step back and immediately stiffen. Eric. I can see my friends faces over his shoulder. They all look terrified and angry. “You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you there.” They all look queasy at the idea of me alone with him but a sharp look from me has them on their way, looking back every few seconds. Once they are gone I return my attention the the man in my way. I’m in no condition to fight with him, mentally or physically. I decide to be polite and hope he’ll leave me be.

“I apologize for running into you,Eric. Please excuse me.” I step around him and make my way up the corridor. “ What? In one week you were taught respect?” He taunts a few steps behind me. I take a deep breath and continue in the direction of the tattoo shop. A hand grabs my wrist and forces my back against the wall. I can feel my heart start to race and my breathing shallow. I know it's the start of a panic attack but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me scared. 

“I apologize. Please leave me alone.” I say pulling my wrist from his grasp. “And what if I don’t care for your apology or want to leave you alone? Hmmm, what then?” He runs a finger against my cheek. This touch makes sick flashbacks race through my mind. Flashbacks of another man, a different time but the same circumstance. My vision starts to blacken around the edges. I have to do something and I have to do something now. 

My hand connects with his cheek so hard my palm stings and burns. He stumbles back and I dart around the corner. I thank my aunt, I’m convinced she’s helping me, as I sprint into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I stumble into the far corner and slide down the wall. 

Wrapping my arms around my knees and with my head down I allow myself to cry. I cry for my fifteen year old self, I cry for my innocence, I cry because I was scared. I allow myself to cry for my family both alive and dead. And mostly I cry because even though I have trained harder than ever here, I’m still reduced to a scared little girl. I wasn’t Dauntless, I was a coward. 

After another minute of self-pity and another two of splashing my face with cold water, I proceed to the shop. My friends are in their sessions and I breath a sigh of relief. I’m not ready to deal with them yet. I was meant to have dermals put into my face but what I really want is to pass out under the tattoo gun. I follow Jac, one of the piercers, to the back where he puts four interlocking gears into my face. They arch from the edge of my eyebrow to the edge of my cheekbone. The pain was immense put help me focus on the present and not the past. After listening to Jac about care, I go to find Six. 

She’s seated at her table, alone. “Do you have time to ink me?” I ask her. She glances at my new facial art and pats the table. 

I lay face down on the table and uncover my neck. “I’d like the silver knife pointed down my spine please. Can you make the handle the Andromeda galaxy? I don’t care how you do it. I trust you.” 

She remains quiet as she prepares the needle and ink. She’s even quiet when she starts the tattoo, only apologizing when I flinch. “I like the pain.” I tell her. I keep the face buried in my arms as she draws on me. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She asks into the air. I think about it for a minute. “No.” I tell her. My tone leaves no room for comment, so she stays silent as she continues to etch my skin with art. I float along in the comfortable haze until she starts cleaning up the excess ink and bandaging my back. “ For what it's worth I’m sorry for whatever happened.” I sigh and close my eyes. I can feel tears pricking my eyes. 

“Sorry doesn’t fix it. In fact, in this case it just makes it worse.” I leave the room and the shop before she can say anything else. I run all the way back to the dorm and bury myself in my blankets. I curl in on myself and let the blackness pull me under and if I shed some more tears no one has to know. 

 

Eric

My head is running a million different directions when I get back to the compound. I had ran into Tris and Four, well tripped over them actually, and tried to keep my anxieties to myself. I all but sprinted away from them when they noticed something was wrong. My mad dash had lead me away from training room and into the mess hall. I stifle a scream of frustration with difficulty. 

Just get to the rankings. Get back into it. Stop thinking. Then you can plan. I tell myself. 

I’m about to turn away when something solid and warm hits my chest. I gaze down and meet bright hazel eyes. They are shining and I instantly recognize her. Ares. 

She looks so beautiful. She finally shed her natural, perfect Amity look for something Dauntless. Something a little more deadly. She may have hidden who she was behind some ink and dye but it won’t help her. Nothing will. My heart starts to race. My mind whirls. 

The lights in her eyes die completely and she stiffens when she realizes exactly who she ran into. The gaggle of buffoons behind her immediately fall silent and tense. She tells them to go ahead. And I’m seeing red. She can’t stay with me! I’m being watched. I glance down at her again. I can tell she’s terrified but is working to hide it. I curse at myself for what I’m about to do. 

She demurely apologizes and I’m infuriated. I’m gone for a week and the fight has left her? She NEEDS that fight more than ever and now she wants to be cowed. No. I grab her wrist and thrust her up against a wall. I wince internally when I hear her back crack against the unforgiving stone and see the panic flare into her eyes. Before I can really react to much though her palm smacks against my cheek. I’m so stunned that I release her and she take off down the darken corridor. Furious that she dare strike me, I race after her almost catching her again but she slips into the bathroom and lock the door. 

I’m considering breaking the door down when tris shows up. “Get away from there.” She snarls as she stalks toward me. I open my mouth to retort but she smacks me in the mouth so hard that my ears are ringing. 

“Are you really that much of a sadistic asshole that you can’t hear her crying? You made your point, Leave her be.” She snarls as she drags me away from the door. As we leave I can faintly hear Ares’ sobs through the door. 

My heart sinks. I’m sorry. 

Tris drags me to the training room and finally stops in front of a punching bag. I open my mouth to speak but I’m cut off. “No. Don’t speak. I don’t know what the hell your problem is but you have been a frantic mess since you came back. You won’t talk to us so deal with it here.” She points to the unsuspecting dummy. 

“And I swear Eric if I see you harassing another female again I’ll let Four use you for target practice. Now deal with your shit, while I go clean up your mess.” 

My heart sinks lower when I realize what I had done. Rounding on the bag I start to take out my frustration, fear, and anger all with the mantra I’m sorry Ares, please forgive me, running through my head.


End file.
